Margo and the Allspark
by Tigressa101
Summary: The Allspark and its daughter find fun in mischievous deeds by turning Detroit upside down…literally!


**If you haven't read** _ **The Allspark's Lullaby**_ **, you'll probably be lost. But maybe you won't. Still, you may want to read it.**

* * *

She concentrated intensely, brows furrowed and irises blaring a silver-white compared to her normal crystal blue. A small cracking noise rumbled in the background until...

A chirp of a puppy sounded after a long silence. It threw up a little water but was otherwise fine. Margo calmed herself and smiled, bringing the puppy in her arms to the Allspark who floated just above the river where the puppy was found.

"I did it! I did it, mother! He's okay, he's breathing!"

The Allspark radiated happiness, rotating around its daughter below twirling to a standstill. The rings quickly spun around as well but eventually slowed to their normal pace.

" _What shall you do with him?"_

"You aren't going to let me keep him, I know that much," Margo smirked, tapping her fingers against her chin. "He'll be safe maybe with Emily? She always wanted a puppy and her father, Edmond, wanted to give her own when he could afford it."

" _Then Emily it will be."_

Margo ran as fast as she could before she began to lower on all fours and she changed into silver blue husky, her favorite dog. She herself wasn't very big yet since her forms grew with her but she was strong enough to carry the puppy in her jaws delicately. She had learned how to turn into most mammals with training from her mother but she had a bit of trouble with birds and fish. She remembered trying to turn into a shark but her powers didn't respond well and instead made her turn into a platypus as the end result since it was a close second to a marine animal.

She brought the puppy up to a suburban house and placed him down before barking. She had seen their car in the driveway so they were home. After a few seconds, she backed up and shifted into an elephant calf, a loud trumpet emitting from her now elongated nose. The door was immediately pulled open and a dusty-haired man nearly sprang out the door before peering down at the puppy than at the elephant.

"Margo?" Edmond questioned, "Is there something you wish to tell me about the dog at my doorstep at seven in the morning, on a Saturday?"

She changed back but landed on her butt which she rubbed sorely before walking up to Emily's father. "Found him in the river. He almost drowned today so I revived him and I figured you would want him."

Edmond stared dumbstruck before plucking the pup off his welcome mat into his arms. His smile grew, "Emily! Margo's here with a surprise!"

Footsteps marched on the upper level and moved down the stairs before a brunette girl in her pajamas glanced excitedly at the two. When she noticed the puppy, her eyes grew even wider. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! A puppy! You brought me a puppy, daddy!?"

"No, Margo did."

She hopped up and down before pouncing on her best friend, "Thank you! I love it! I love it! I love it! Does he have a name yet?"

Margo breathed, "No...he's yours to claim. Can't...breathe..."

Emily let go with red cheeks, "I know you don't need oxygen, silly! He looks a bit like a...Rodney."

"Rodney?"

"Rodney."

Edmond glanced a bit sheepishly at the brownish gold mutt before a softer expression grew, "Rodney it is then. Say Emily, while I go to the pet store to get Rodney acquainted in our household, why don't you go get dressed and play with Margo for a bit. After all, the Allspark wanted to teach her a few new things come this afternoon."

Emily smirked, "Tell me I get to see you fly."

Margo scoffed, "Yeah right."

* * *

Both girls wrestled as Idoia placed a picnic tablecloth down on the grass under the shade of the willow trees that grew under the Allspark's care. The Allspark itself hovered a little over an inch off the ground beside her, its rings motionless horizontally.

" _It is time for us to begin, my dear. Best to keep Emily a considerable amount of distance away for safety."_

Idoia smiled, "Emily, Margo needs to train now."

Emily giggled as she pushed away from Margo who growled playfully like a panther before she perked up and waved at her friend before sitting beside Margo's mother. The Allspark moved and hovered close to its daughter, serious whispers invading her hearing, telling her what to do. She nodded calmly.

"Kick ass, Margo!" Idoia gave her a sudden stare down and she sheepishly grinned, "Sorry."

Margo peered up as the Allspark twisted and turned its essence so peacefully, an occasional flare coming around far enough to spin across its rings. Gulping, she backed away and looked toward the ground in uncertainty before closing her eyes. Her breathing hitched as she though of a giant squid. She could feel her bones shaking and skin suddenly morphing with little to no pain.

Both humans watched as limbs were replaced with tentacles and four other sprouted from her back before she opened her eyes and they morphed too. Slamming down with considerable force, a rather medium giant blue and black squid curled its eight limbs confused. Its horizontal-slit eyes stared at Emily and Idoia before changing to the Allspark who chuckled sweetly.

A moment of pause before Margo crawled to the nearest puddle and saw herself, she suddenly squealed in a slippery chirp that didn't sound familiar to the other members watching afar. She brought her tentacles to rub and curl around her head happily before slipping back towards the Allspark. After a minute, Margo closed her eyes and concentrated on what she wanted to turn into and before she knew it, her human form returned.

"Mother! Mother! I turned into a sea creature finally! Did you see that?"

The Allspark purred, _"Why wouldn't I want to see it?"_

Margo was about to speak but she closed her mouth in though for a second before opening it again, "That's true. Say, how about we do a bird and then we go to the city and test how my environmental powers work?"

That made the Allspark hesitate, _"You wish to practice in the city? That can be very hazardous if your powers get out of hand. Do you think you can do it?"_

"Pretty confident," Margo smugly replied.

" _I...suppose so but your mama needs to confirm my decision first."_

This made the girl raise a brow, "You're the all-powerful Allspark and you need my mama's permission? Really?"

" _I am bound to her as she is to me. She has as much say in this as I do...and she is one of the only humans I know not to anger."_

Clicking her tongue in a mocking manner, she turned to Idoia who was brushing Emily's hair as they waited. "Hey mama?"

"Yeah, baby?" Idoia blinked calmly.

"Can I go to the city and practice my ability to control my surroundings? Mother said I had to ask you before we could go and she already said yes!"

The woman sighed, "Just don't cause any casualties, that's the only thing I forbid you to do."

Margo scoffed, "I can do that. No problem."

"Uh huh," Idoia said unamused.

"Okay here we go, mother," she smiled happily. If the Allspark could make a considering expression, it would have.

Margo breathed in and out focusing on the animal she wanted: a swan. She always loved them when she visited the lakeside of Detroit but they didn't like her, especially when she accidentally made cat noises which were mistaken as predatory advances. They chased her away quickly.

But just as she felt her body accommodating her power, she suddenly sneezed. She immediately transformed rapidly with various snaps into a whale, then to a horse, a T-Rex, a kangaroo, and then finally a swan. She appeared baffled by her rate of formation and she lied on the ground with her wings stretched outward in shock. The good thing was she did turn into a swan eventually so there was some victory for her but Emily and her mama appeared bewildered.

"Was that me?" She hiccupped.

The Allspark muttered something in Kanjian but she didn't catch it.

Idoia raised a brow, "Are you sure you can handle your powers in the city? You blow that thing up turning into Omega Supreme or something and we're gonna be in trouble financially."

"I got it, Mama, don't worry. Everything is at hand, isn't that right Mother?"

The Allspark tilted its rather motionless rings down as if to peer towards her before twisting to the left to Idoia and back again. _"It...um...appears so and I can fix anything if need be."_

Margo gestured at the glowing empowerment of Primus, "See, we're good! Come on, Emily, we have a city to explore!"

Her friend jumped up and ran after her towards Detroit where the Allspark's Tower lied just beyond the tree line. Idoia turned slowly to give the Allspark a harsh stare, "What did you agree to?"

" _I may have made a mistake, my dear, but this can still work out in our favor of having her control her powers. Captain Fanzone just will not like me for a good...oh...six months or so."_

"You better because she's becoming too powerful and I'm afraid she's going to explode my house or something if she panics and discharges too much energy. You didn't start when she was two like I warned and now she's going to school and I get calls that she made desks float and other kids turning into a petting zoo," she sassed smiling.

" _Now Idoia, I am doing what I can. You have to give me some credit that this is the first I have actually had to raise a child instead of look out for one. Our daughter is a learning experience."_

The woman joked, "Our daughter? Uh no, that's your kid not mine."

The Allspark joined her, _"So stubborn you are but you gave birth to her."_

"She has your powers and your insane but practically genius personality."

For once, the Allspark couldn't come up with any retaliation, jokingly or not. She had a fair point. Sighing loud enough for Idoia to smirk at, it purred, _"You win."_

"I'm always right and you know it," Idoia sipped her coffee.

Not arguing with that, the Allspark shot of like a shooting star to catch up to its daughter and her friend. It slowed as it caught them already playing from a few trees among the sidewalk near the Tower entrance, and it would have seemed normal if the trees weren't elevated, rotating, and tilting as they were jumped upon like large stepping stones. One dipped down to graze the pavement and a cat popped out, running scared as the tree returned right side up.

Emily waved at the Allspark before she grinned madly, "Say Allspark, don't suppose you can give us a hand?"

" _How so, little one?"_

"Maybe turning the city into a madhouse of fun?"

It paused and viewed its surroundings before moaning, _"I do not follow?"_

Emily grasped one of its moving rings as Margo warped the plant life around her to make a swing out of the branches of the floating trees. The ring captured stopped to let her place a casual elbow on its metal. "The people here, as Margo pointed out, are not so happy it seems so I propose we turn those frowns upside down by turning this city into a land of adventure for the day they'll never forget."

"Yeah, Mother, don't you want the people to be happy?" Margo grinned wickedly.

This girl was going to be the death it, the Allspark just knew it. If expressions were possible, a whole array of emotions would have flooded its faceplates, not assuming it had any. _"I suppose you are right. But how shall we-?"_

Its daughter raised a finger shaking it as she tutted, "It's not a matter of how we do it, it's about why we do it and we do it because we are civil servants of the people even more so than the cops are. We serve our people and our people are unhappy so..."

Margo was extremely good at persuasion much to the Allspark's dismay, this trait was found among Idoia's side than its own because there was always a hint of sass in it whereas the Allspark was always practical instead. She snapped her fingers and it had to watch the world seemingly begin to unhinge.

She struggled a bit controlling the air currents but it didn't take long for her to figure out how to make a cyclone of leaves swirl around them. The citizens of Detroit felt themselves lifted off the ground and the pavement and the roads uprooted to wavy paths of painted grey where some cars wobbled almost seamlessly.

The Allspark twirled a few times fast before hitting the ground and causing a shockwave that made the trees bloom to their full capacity despite some not in the right season and took control of all the Jumbotron vision sets located throughout the city as well as smaller screens.

Margo's face appeared and she slyly laughed. "Dear Detroit, we interrupt these messages to bring you a day of fun. Today you'll find no point in driving when can fly while the trees keep our city colorful. Kids, enjoy time among the bouncy roads that line the streets. Animals of all sorts will be out to play and I apologize for those who wish to have a boring, practical work space because life isn't fun when you sit on your butt getting yelled at so a change in plans have been made. It will last until dusk so go out and play before it's too late."

Several people learned instantly how to control their weightless movements and those with friends did tricks together while others had a bit of a difficult time. Non-flight Transformers clawed at the air to retain balance, especially the Dinobot, Predacon, and grounder Kanjian breeds, some of which blew fire or discharged other internal weaponry blasts in fear. Seekers barely noticed the change but some were nice enough to teach others how to maintain their control.

The Tower was one of the more difficult aspects to Margo's powers as she raised her hand up to try and lift it magically. Gasping for breath, the Tower refused to move and the Allspark gave a gentle nudge to her via a small flare of its energy.

" _Do not pressure yourself too much or you will lose focus just as easily as not focusing at all. There is a balance you must fine to lift objects great and small with similar force."_

"Yeah, Margo, you can do it!" Emily cheered as she bounced on the sidewalk's waves and attached herself to a giraffe-like Transformer that was paddling to the nearest building.

She breathed steadily and felt the energy surge through, her eyes turning nearly silvery blue again. Cracking below the Tower roared and she tried to keep her stamina high but something wasn't holding and she didn't know what. The Tower was barely ruptured out of the ground before she lost her concentration, a brief thud echoed through the ground. A harsh wheeze emitted from her as she sank to her knees.

"I-I couldn't do it. It's too much. I'm not powerful enough to lift something of that magnitude. I'm sorry, Mother," she heaved.

The Allspark made her feel a transparent warm embrace as it cooed, _"My Margo, no one ever gets that level of power in one go. It takes a while to develop that much strength of mind over matter, or processor over matter as my home world says. You have done enough for today to make me proud, I will not ask for more if you feel you cannot do anything of a greater caliber right now."_

Margo smiled, "I may not be able to lift that but I think I have enough in me to bring the small buildings up. Maybe one day, I'll be able to lift you but you're just as big as your Tower it seems."

The Allspark laughed loudly in its synced voices and lined its rings up to rotate vertically. A charge formed from the symbols on the rings and it emitted a massive blast towards the Tower before the large structure creaked with the pressure of energy. The power engulfed the Tower and glowing Cybertronian and Kanjian glyphs connected to one another crawled up its exterior. Rumbling reverberated throughout the city and the Tower instantly jerked upward attached to a neatly cut out portion of the surrounding asphalt of its parking lots. Several of its outward appendages like the halo platforms with docks circling it moved like a horizontal windmill around the Tower in response to the Allspark's command. They were designed to act accordingly to the Allspark's will and as an appearance of its influence on the city as the Transformer capitol in the world.

Several large boulders that broke off the emerging mass of land began to orbit the Tower as well under the instructions of the Allspark to prevent collateral damage. A water stream and an air current swept up to also surround the Tower with two of the element circling sideways while one element swung around parallel to the halo platforms above and below it.

In the field afar from the city, Idoia gave a small "hmph" as she watched the chaos unfold. She still remained comfortably under the tree sipping her coffee. As the Tower had the elements orbiting it like a show pony parading, she shook her head with a grin, "You married a ball of unimaginable power, you birthed a ball of unimaginable power and this is what you get. Beautiful."

People in the buildings moved from their foundations stared in awe as the rings of the Allspark moved madly as it accelerated its distribution of power. Apparently, it was starting to have fun too in the insanity of its twisted city.

Margo flew upward to be eye level with the center of it and smiled, "Told you it was great, Mother. Would I lie to you?"

" _It's been so long since I have manipulated so many elements at once. I feel fantastic!"_

The Allspark spun around Margo happily before rising to hover just above the Tower's tip, bringing the boulders to circle it instead of its home. The boulders started to form symbols on them, large ones that appeared to be every faction design among the Transformers ever created. The Decepticon symbol as well as the Autobot engraved themselves into the rock while the Insecticon, Aquatronian, Velocitronian, and Kanjian symbols followed suit. Even Predacon, Dinobot, Minicon, and Dracon glyphs appeared. Ten symbols and ten boulders orbited its form as the entire city roared with its power.

Margo shifted into a triceratops and hopped up to let Emily grab her before she ran across the uneven streets wobbling above the ground. She dodged the larger Transformers as they steadied themselves on anything they could grab ahold of. Climbing the Tower, both girls gazed in awe from the top under the Allspark.

Emily laughed, twirling on Margo's nose horn, "This is awesome! We should make this a regular thing!"

Margo responded by giving a massive roar, wagging her tail as she held out her chubby hand and angled it towards a few of the buildings as they began to drift upside down. The humans and Transformers inside were still elevated so nobody was bond to get hurt by the changing of the building's direction. She smiled as many took advantage of the ability to fly to wrap around the Tower and test their flight skills by dipping through construction sites. Others acted like nothing was happening and just continued to water their garden or calm their pets, especially the cats.

Zoo animals roamed freely but were wise to the Allspark's orders, knowing to behave or else. Children giggled and played among the twisted reality that was, ignoring the teachers who hovered near the school in frustration as there was still supposed to be two more hours of non-stop learning left. Among all of them near the Autobot base, Margo could spot Optimus keeping complete balance as the others did various stunts not possible if grounded. He rolled his optics as far as she could tell as Bumblebee taunted him as he motioned a swimmer's stroke past the Prime.

"Emily!"

The girls both peered down and saw Emily's father, Edmond, flying towards them with Rodney in his arms with a new collar. "What did you girls do?"

Margo tapped her scaly pads together with a beaked, supposedly innocent smile. "We didn't do anything."

"Nothing?" Edmond said, hiding an obvious smile.

A gesture of guiltiness was all Margo did as Emily flew to her father, petting the puppy who barked at her happily. She clicked her bulbous tongue in a weird way against her beak, "Well, I decided to help the citizens of Detroit today by making life more fun. Nobody is getting hurt so yeah, no problem at all."

Edmond sighed, "What ever will we do with you?"

"I would say give me a playpen for all my animal forms to enjoy and an endless array of ice cream but I assume that's not on the list, is it?" Margo sarcastically yawned, her triceratops form lying casual with her chubby arms and legs crossed like a gossip girl on a bed. The sight looked as funky as it seemed with the massive tail hanging over her head.

The Allspark exhaled or performed a sound similar to that as it shot a pulse to the stars, disrupting the day and city influence on the skies while awakening the invisible lines constructing the constellations forming into view. Draco, Ursa Major, and Leo Major stretched from their slumber and moved across the sky, interacting with the other visible constellations. Leo Minor squeaked like an angry cub at the larger Leo who gave a superior grunt in response. USA Major and Minor hopped along the star field before encountering the afternoon sun that didn't seem as bright anymore per the Allspark's illusion of night. The angel Virgo raised her legs and dress to prevent Draco from flying into it, a small giggle emitting from her as she fluttered her wings.

Margo gawked at her mother then at the sky. She had already learned how to manipulate ground forces mostly but she was nowhere in league with the Allspark on a universal level. Despite knowing perfectly well what it could do, it still amazed her how flawless the Allspark's unlimited powers were and what it could create in a whim. She wasn't the only one who stared at the sky in wonder.

People gazed at the sight entranced by the constellations as they danced around the visible sky. A few constellations below the horizon line peeked up before sinking back into their place for they knew it was not yet their time to rise. Teenagers took the most selfies out of the population with the stars and Virgo was kind enough to pose sweetly in a few of them. The others didn't bother acknowledging the humans. Transformers alike didn't know what to think of the phenomenon despite some having seen it before. Even Optimus held an expression of consideration that was not normal on his features. A slow smile playing on his faceplates.

The Allspark sat content up top its Tower at the work it and its daughter had done. That was indeed fun and the people seemed to be happy except for a small few like bosses and teachers for obvious reasons. It would take the blame, it didn't care. As long as a majority was happy, its job was a success.

Margo shifted back to human form and landed on the boulder with the engraved Predacon symbol on it since the Allspark had slowed its power extensions. Emily and her father joined by sitting on the Autobot and Dinobot glyph boulders respectively. All four were at peace when Idoia appeared and smiled at her daughter.

She didn't flinch when Margo jumped on her mid-flight and they circled in the air hugging until they slowed. She kissed her baby's forehead, "I love you, sweetheart, even if your powers still have a few ups and downs from time to time."

"I love you too, Mama," Margo rubbed her head against the torso of Idoia in comfort.

People continued to bask among the empowered city, enjoying everything there was to do. As dusk came as promised, Margo and the Allspark used their abilities to fix the city back to its real state. The roads no longer rippled and settled down to be flat again while the sidewalks followed suit. The buildings sank and rearranged themselves to fit perfect back in their spots as the line of breakage in the ground sealed itself. The trees and plant life still remained in bloom but were not as brightly lit as they were moments prior. And the Tower lowered, the glyphs of Cybertronian and Kanjian origins fading as it settled back in its proper place. The water dived back to where it was sprung and the air current evaporated. The rocks, however, stayed to orbit the Allspark as the Vessel of Primus liked its newfound accessories.

The constellations yawned and stretched as the sun was almost completely gone, swirling back to their former positions despite a few had to go halfway beneath the horizon line to return to their homes. The lines that made them appear as what they represented vanished and the sky returned to have its normal virtually starless scheme back. The musk of the city also reappeared. When everything seemed normal, the people were the last to be reintroduced to gravity but the Allspark was careful to slow their descent back to the ground below.

It was done. As children met up with their parents explaining the fun they had and how they flew like planes, the Allspark was content and hovered calmly. Today was a good day. Even better, Captain Fanzone was yelling at from below just as predicted. Colonel Lennox was instead laughing at the police captain's outbursts.

"Did I do well, Mother?" Margo asked as she pet Emily's puppy.

" _You did marvelous, my child. I am so proud of you,"_ the Allspark purred.

As the newly added symbol stones rotated around it, Margo and Emily watched the people and many Transformers talked endlessly. Idoia and Edmond smiled at their children while Idoia grasped one of the Allspark's outer rings and held it like she was holding hands with another human. There were no objections from the Allspark.

* * *

 **AN: The Allspark is all-powerful no doubt so I figured it could control more than it lets on. I also made a reference to _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_ with the rock formations surrounding the Allspark and the engraved symbols on it. I found that to be a neat cameo and "theory" *wink wink*. Margo still has a lot to learn but in due time, she may reach the Allspark's level but it has yet to be determined.**


End file.
